1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drive units and more specifically it relates to a torque transfer device for efficiently increasing the torque transferred from a drive unit to another device (e.g. transmission, sprocket, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Various torque transfer devices are commonly utilized to transfer torque from a drive unit to a receiving device. Some of these torque transfer devices may comprise a chain between the drive unit (i.e. pedals, drive sprocket) and the wheel and rear sprocket of a bicycle. Other torque transfer devices may comprise a shaft between the drive unit (i.e. engine) and transmission of a vehicle (e.g. automobile, etc.).
Many of these torque transfer devices generally lose momentum during an upward, vertical or non-powering stroke of the drive unit. This can lead to a decrease in fuel efficiency, slowing down of the vehicle or various other unintended effects. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved torque transfer device for efficiently increasing the torque transferred from a drive unit to another device (e.g. transmission, sprocket, etc.).